


Scully's Red Velvet Files

by ArtemisChick



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The X-Files
Genre: Action, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, MSR, Mushy, One Shot, POV Dana Scully, Sad and Happy, Secret Crush, Xfiles, kpop, prompts, redvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick
Summary: One-shots told from Dana Scully's POV using song titles from Red Velvet. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Would You (Would U)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to songs from the Red Velvet Kpop girl group. After checking some of the lyrics, I figured out some of the songs fitted Scully and her situation with Mulder.
> 
> If you're a Phile and familiar with Red Velvet, here you go. Dana ScullyXReveluv stan here.
> 
> Everything here is written on the spot. Expect some errors. Will try to update this when I can.

For some reason, there are times she can't look straight into his face, knowing she will dive right in those blue eyes that twinkle when he smiles at her.

For some reason, his voice would startle her while in the middle of reading a case file. Her heart would skip a beat, and she had to regain her composure quickly so as not to appear so obvious.

"Scully."

She knew how her last name sound at the tip of his tongue. She knew that monotone voice all too well.

"Dana."

Being called by her first name was the ultimate way to make her go weak on the inside, something her steely facade never reflected. _Dana_ sounded sweeter when it comes out of his lips.

She can only count the number of times he called her that, with one finger on one hand. When her father died and she had to take a leave, her partner stroked her cheek with that soft look in his eyes.

It was not fake sympathy. He truly looked concerned for her. It made her feel warm all over despite her grief.

Since then, it never happened again.

She cannot think of all the reasons why he sometimes occupied that part of her mind. 

She tried to shove it away for God knows how long. 

Until she realized she had not been on a date for years.

That's right. Make it four years since 1993, the year she started working with him. 

"Dana, I know someone. I can set you up with him," a girl friend suggested once when they met at a restaurant for dinner, Friday night.

"No thanks, work is killing me and I'm busy," she declined, a sheepish smile forming on her lips.

"How long are you going to stay stuck in that basement office with that loony guy you keep on telling me about?" The girl friend asked, looking at her like she was out of her mind. "Unless you have something going on with him."

"Shut up." 

Scully placed down her fork, glaring at her friend with a knowing smile that irked her. She excused herself to the ladies' room.

The truth was, she headed straight to the back exit without turning her head. Never mind the unfinished plate of pasta, her "friend" paid for the meal and this time, there was no more friendship between them.

She was annoyed with herself that her car broke down today and was out for repairs. Scully had to take the bus home tonight. As she strutted to the bus stop in her high heels and dark suit, her usual uniform at the FBI, she sat on a plastic bench underneath a waiting shed.

She let out a huff. Why did that friend of hers had to point that out?

Nothing was going on between her and her partner. 

But there were times she actually fantasized about being with him, getting longer hugs, hands wrapped together, a kiss---

_Wait, don't go there, stop_ , Scully scolded herself silently.

"Hey."

Scully was startled in her seat when she heard that voice beside her. She thought she was hallucinating, but when she turned her head to her left, there he was, in all his blue-eyed splendor.

"Mulder, what brings you here?"

She eyed his outfit, which was a plan gray shirt, black track pants, and running trainers. He had a fanny pack around his waist. 

Agent Fox Mulder wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned at her. "Just out for a little jog tonight, near the stadium. I was surprised to have seen you here."

"I'm waiting for the bus. Just walked out of a dinner date with a lady friend."

"Why?" Mulder frowned.

"She was asking pesky questions about usual lady things, you know, like love and marriage." Scully let out a laugh.

"She must have been setting you up, and you declined. Seeing that frown on you," Mulder pointed out.

Scully's eyes widened at him. Mulder stood up laughing and said, "Let me take you home tonight."

"Are you sure?" Scully questioned.

"I have my car with me. It's parked somewhere."

She had no more questions when she walked alongside him all the way to a distant parking lot. They reached his car, and as always, Scully rode with him on the passenger seat.

He knew where she lived. It was a silent ride until they arrived at her apartment.

"Thanks, Mulder," Scully smiled.

"Anytime, Dana."

She was dumbstruck once more, hearing her name from him. She wanted to say something but no words formed in her mind, except a terse reply of "See you."

Scully took one last look at his smile and those blue eyes, and boarded out of his car.

She watched as he drove off until the car disappeared from her sight.

Now she knew why she had never gone out of a date since then.

She wanted to hear her name from no one else but him. She wanted no smile from another man except from him.

She shyly kept this secret in the deepest corner of her mind, hoping and praying that it will come true one day.

For once, Agent Dana Scully allowed herself to sound like a teenage girl inside her head. She looked up at the night sky above her and let that thought out of her mind.

_Would you be mine?_


	2. Shot another bad boy down

Shooting the bad guys was never a problem for Scully. If push comes to shove, she will pull the trigger to protect herself or whoever it is that might be in danger.

She knows how to make the devil cry. Especially if that involves the life of her partner, Agent Fox Mulder.

It was the wrong place at the wrong time. Another usual day at work trailing after a bad guy they have on their case.

A long drive led them to an abandoned warehouse outside the city. Again, they acted outside the discretion of A.D. Walter Skinner.

They know the repercussions of such an action. But they already have the culprit in their trail and delays could cost a lot more lives taken.

In this case, the said suspect was known to pry on prostitutes within the city. He stayed in bars to seduce the potential victim, takes them out, and later on, within 24 hours, those women were found dead near a dumpster or some back alley.

There was no sign of fighting back. No signs of sexual assault or even a scratch. The female victims were found as if they were asleep. But upon examination, it was as if they went blind before their demise.

Scully did one of the autopsies and found out that this female victim died from methanol poisoning. Residual methanol in high levels can be fatally toxic to humans. Blindness and neurologic dysfunction are some of the after effects. In the victims' cases, it was the Grim Reaper coming for them.

"That was some nice research you did, Mulder." Scully couldn't help but commend her partner.

"That was some distilled coconut liquor that the killer was giving to his victims," Mulder explained as he drove. "It's a well-known drink in Southeast Asia, the Philippines, to be exact. Last year, during the holiday season, there were five deaths in a province outside Manila related to that liquor drink. If not prepared right, it can really kill people."

Scully nodded.

"Here we are. Time to catch the coconut wine killer," Mulder smiled victoriously.

Both of them got out of the car and walked as silently as they can. When they arrived at the warehouse based on the address Mulder got, he was the first one to push the door.

To his surprise, it was ajar.

"Looks like he's anticipating us, Scully. He might be too excited to have a drink with us," Mulder smirked.

"We better not end up dead here," Scully reminded.

They stepped in. The warehouse had some light shining from the outside, thanks to the windows near the ceiling. There were cardboard boxes on the left side, and to the right, was a metal staircase leading to a second level.

"Mulder, look at this," Scully whispered, clutching his shirt sleeves. She walked over to the right where 1 liter sized bottle flasks were lined up against the wall. Scully knelt down and read the label.

"Tropical Isle _Lambanog_." She struggled to read the last word carefully.

"It means coconut wine. So this guy is from the Philippines?" Mulder wondered. "And what does _Lambanog_ have to do with his way of killing those prostitutes?"

Scully got up to her feet and faced him. "To be honest, he's one hell of a killer. Done neatly but there's the coconut wine trail."

Before Mulder could speak, Scully noticed a shadow from the corner coming towards them. She thought her eyes was playing tricks on her. 

But no, it came closer and closer. The tall shadow came into full view, and Scully could make out a black leather jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a face partly covered by a beret. The high nose bridge and fair skin showed that this was not someone from the Philippines.

"You found me," the person hissed. "I'll make sure you won't get out here alive."

Scully reached for her gun inside her FBI jacket. Mulder had his gun out already, but before he could fire, a loud shot was heard.

"Mulder!" 

Scully shouted as her partner fell down on the floor with a gunshot wound to his right shoulder. She knelt down immediately in front of him and held him up.

This was enough to make her seethe with rage. Scully looked at the man in front of them.

"I'm planning on shooting him again," he declared with a menacing laugh. "But first, let me drink with you, my lovely lady. I'll let him watch you die slowly, then I will finish him off."

Without thinking, Scully got to her feet and shot the criminal on the leg. He let out a painful scream and got down on the floor. Scully helped Mulder to his feet and claimed his left arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders.

They hobbled their way out but before they could reach the door, Beret Man fired another shot. Scully pulled Mulder to the side and narrowly missed it. She heard him wince in pain on her right ear.

This time, hell broke loose within her. She turned around, aimed for his right hand where he held his gun, and fired at it. Beret Man yelped in pain as he lost grip of his Glock. It fell downwards and he clutched his bloodied wounded right hand with his left.

For good measure, Scully fired once more at his leg. This time, he was rendered helpless. She wanted to rain a shower of bullets on him, but that would be overkill.

"Let's go, Mulder!"

They made the beeline out the warehouse door. Scully shut it tight and held it in place with a plywood just lying beside the door. It fitted right, keeping the criminal inside. Mulder still held on to her, and when she looked at him, pain was etched all across his face.

"You shot that bad boy down. Call the cops now and get me to the hospital," he requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [Article on coconut wine/lambanog poisoning](https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.usatoday.com/amp/2743366001)
> 
> There's an English version of "Bad Boy" by Red Velvet and I hope someone makes a fan video of this with Agent Dana Scully. 
> 
> Next chapter is related to this incident.


	3. Kingdom Come

Hours later, when Mulder was already hospitalized for his gun shot wounds, word got around that the Beret Man was found dead in the warehouse. He shot himself in the head with the Glock that lay nearby, rather than be caught alive by the authorities.

"You defied orders, but this time, I will let you two get away with this."

A.D. Skinner sat next to Scully on the hospital couch. Nearby, Mulder was in his bed, his right shoulder bare with a huge gauze taped on it.

"We understand," Scully answered politely.

"That guy had a past with his Filipino girlfriend," Skinner explained. "She was the first one to be murdered by forcing that drink on her. Then he learned to make that coconut wine unsupervised, making sure the methanol content is enough to kill a person. Then he targeted prostitutes here in D.C.," he narrated.

"That's one angry man," Scully commented.

"But you should have seen her face when she shot that dude," Mulder quipped at them.

"I know how Agent Scully looks like when she's in rage," Skinner chuckled. He stood up and said, "I'll leave you two here. Get well, Agent Mulder."

When Skinner left, Scully was finally all alone with Mulder. He soon fell into a medicine-induced sleep. Scully proceeded to sleep on the sofa and not leave his side yet, in case he needs anything.

That's how it was with them. No need for words to ask the other one to stay.

In the middle of the night, Scully heard Mulder talking in his sleep.

"I love you 'til kingdom come... Scully."

She was taken aback. Scully tried to go back to sleep but his words lingered in her head.

He just said he loves her.

All the years they flirted with each other, and for the first time, he said those words.

Maybe it was one of those dreams induced by the sleeping medicine.

But all the years they have each other's backs, and it was impossible for them not to form a bond.

Scully got up and went to the sleeping Mulder. She took his left hand and lowered her head to give him a forehead kiss. Then she whispered what she wanted to say, but never found the right moment for it.

"Mulder...I love you, 'til kingdom come."

She turned her back on him and slept on the sofa. Scully never noticed the smile lining across his face.


	4. Talk To Me

The day started out rather normally. Scully had an autopsy set in the morning, so she was out of the basement office.

She had lunch by her lonesome, but she did not really mind it, since she can eat alone at times.

When she returned to the basement come afternoon, she realized that Mulder was not around.

It was strange, since there was not a time he left without her. Either he was there, or if he had to go out of the office to investigate a case, she accompanied him. She cannot recall the last time Mulder had a sick leave. He came to work even if he had the colds and most of the people in the Bureau were sick. Funny enough, she also caught it, despite her strong immune system. She was the one who took the sick leave for three days.

Scully frowned to herself as she tried to concentrate on her case file related to her morning autopsy. Thinking of Mulder's whereabouts was an itch that won't go away.

She propped down the papers on her table and reached for her mobile phone. Scully pressed the keypad and auto-dialed his number.

_Please respond. Talk to me_. These five words played in her head like a scratchy broken record.

She heard a ring at the other end of the line. Tension filled her chest, and she hoped nothing untoward happened to him.

Then it went dead.

_Damn, Mulder, where are you?_

Scully dropped the call and stared at her mobile phone. She should have asked earlier where he was. Rubbing her forehead and taking a deep breath, she silently reassured herself that he will come back later.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Scully called.

A fellow female agent gently pushed the door open. "Agent Scully?

"Yes?"

"A.D. Skinner wants you to come up to his office."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the absurdity of this. "Why? Have I committed an infraction or violation?" She could taste the suspicion in her mouth. First, it was Mulder, then now, it's Skinner wanting to see her.

"I don't know," the female agent shrugged. "Skinner was kind of irritated and demanded that I bring you up there."

Scully got to her feet. "I'll tell to his face that I have not done anything out of the line."

She followed the female agent all the way to the Assistant Director's office. Scully imagined herself facing Skinner and going on a tirade about this strange meeting he wanted with her.

The female agent opened the door first. 

"Happy birthday Agent Scully!"

She was lost for words, and her mind went blank. In front of her was Mulder smiling, holding a birthday cake lighted with candles. Behind him was A.D. Skinner, together with Agent Pendrell and their other colleagues.

"Make a wish, birthday girl!"

Mulder went up to her smilingly and placed the cake forward.

"Is that why you were out for so long?!" Scully asked. She wanted to push his face forward into the cake, but not now. She can get back at him later.

"You forgot about your birthday?" A.D. Skinner asked, hiding his laughter.

"Damn, Mulder, you made me so worried!"

Scully let out a laugh and closed her eyes to make a wish. _Thank goodness, he's safe. I hope he always will be._

She always wished for his safety. That they can spend more time with each other, even if it's only for work. Maybe this is only what they can have for the moment. She wanted more, but until then, this will do.

After blowing her candles, everyone cheered. Skinner showed the pizza boxes on the side table and things were all right again.


End file.
